villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alisa Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Alisa Jones, also known under the alias of Leslie Hansen, was the main antagonist of the second season of the hit Marvel Netflix TV Series Jessica Jones. She was the previously presumed deceased mother of Jessica Jones who was revived after her car crash after undergoing several dangerous experiments enhancing her with superhuman strength and abilities. She was portrayed by Janet McTeer in her current age and Miriam Shore in her younger appearance. History Backstory Alisa started off as a mathematics teacher living with her husband Brian and their two children. However, a fatal car crash would kill her entire family aside from her and Jessica unbeknownst to the latter. Eventually, a doctor named Karl Malus took the opportunity to perform illegal experiments to save their lives, vastly increasing their strength and abilities. After Malus cured Jessica, he proceeded to discharge her by leaving her to be raised by the Walker family. Alisa, on the other hand, remained under Malus' custody due to enduring more severe injuries. When she is cured, Malus closed down the clinic before marrying Alisa and enjoying a peaceful life together. However, Alisa's mind began to deteriorate and she drifted down the route of insanity. Role Following the deaths of Kilgrave and the dissolution of The Hand, Alisa first appeared (under the alias of Dr. Hansen) arranging a meeting with Trish Walker in a local bar. Jessica Jones winds up going instead however after creating a blockage of paparazzi for Trish forcing her to remain inside. Jessica talks to the woman claiming to be Hansen and the two get into a heated fight which ends with Hansen running out of the bar and leaping onto a nearby building running away into the shadows. Later on Jessica and Trish attempt to find the identity of the woman claiming to be Hansen and are led to a wig store upon realizing after looking closely at a photo snapped from a reporter's camera that Hansen was wearing a wig. The two then discover that the woman is homeless and they ask several other homeless people if they recognize the person in the photo to which one man replies yes and tells them where to find her. They go to the man's location and enter only to find another homeless woman who attacks Jessica but later calms down after being fought by Trish. The woman is horrified to see this photo and tells them that she was, in fact, a patient of Dr. Malus. Meanwhile, Alisa finds herself killing several people (including Will Simpson and several IGH employees), to which Malus responded by framing the murders on an innocent man. She also approaches an agent hired by Pryce Cheng, brutally murders him in a van after learning that he broke into Jessica's apartment to steal some files. Jessica tracks her down to a beach house, but Cheng arrives as well, intending to kill Alisa in revenge for the death of his agent, though he later convinces Jessica to turn Alisa over to prevent any more murders. Being thrown into jail, Alisa finds herself tormented by a sadistic security guard named Dale Holiday, who ends up being killed by Jessica as she learns that Trish had captured Dr. Malus and intends to force him to do experiments on her so that she can have powers similar to Jessica's. The argument between Jessica and Trish resulted in the experiment to fail, and Malus commits suicide out of complete remorse. Upon hearing of this event on TV, Alisa went insane and broke out of prison, intending to kill Trish for her past actions. However, she decided to flee the country and take Jessica with her, though Jessica convinces her to turn herself in by going on a Ferris wheel ride with her. Though it would've seemed a touched Alisa is about to concede to Jessica's wishes, she is unexpectedly shot in the head by Trish, much to Jessica's dismay. The police then arrive at the scene but assume that Jessica killed her in self-defense. This event is what led an angry Jessica to disown Trish for killing her mother. Eventually, Alisa's death was finally brought to justice after Trish was arrested and sent to prison for the death of Gregory Sallinger since he killed her mother Dorothy Walker. Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Marvel Villains Category:Successful Category:Big Bads Category:Thugs Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Category:Revived Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes